Lifting and transporting specific types of objects and items from one location to another often presents considerable problems in terms of not being safe, efficient and/or cost effective. Moreover, conventional lifting and transporting systems using one or more end effectors are typically configured to perform a specific function with little variability regarding the capabilities of the end effector.
It is not uncommon for operator controlled lift and/or transport assistance systems, such as forklifts, cranes, hoists, jacks, platform lifts, etc. to utilize a magnetically powered end effector to lift and transport objects. However, many of these end effectors, when active, are deficient in terms of their functionality where a payload of a specific weight or a specific amount of payload is required or desired to be transported from one location to another. Indeed, the magnetic end effectors present in most lift and/or transport systems typically involve high power industrial grade magnets that indiscriminately lift and transport their payloads.